teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott and Hayden
The relationship between True Alpha Werewolf Scott McCall and former Werewolf-Werejaguar Chimera/current Beta Werewolf Hayden Romero. Scott and Hayden technically first met when Tracy Stewart attacked Hayden in Season 5A's Dreamcatchers, although it was only in passing, and neither had the chance to speak to the other. Their first formal meeting would not occur until Strange Frequencies, when Liam brought her to the McCall House to seek help from Scott, who then determined that Hayden was, in fact, a part-Werewolf Chimera after the stress of the Dread Doctors' attempted capture of her caused her to transform with golden glowing eyes, fangs, and claws in his bedroom. Knowing that the Dread Doctors would continue to pursue her, Scott and the rest of the McCall Pack came up with a plan to protect her using the Telluric Currents that ran through Beacon Hills High School. When it was revealed that Scott intended to try to use Hayden to lure the Dread Doctors to the school if possible in order to learn more about the threat they were facing, Hayden became scared, and Liam became furious, believing that Scott was putting Hayden in danger by using her as bait. However, they were slightly mollified after Scott argued that they had no choice-- people were being turned into Chimeras and killed by the Dread Doctors and they knew nothing about them. However, he promised Liam that he would do everything he could to protect Hayden, for whom Liam was developing romantic feelings. After Hayden and Liam were both captured by the Dread Doctors, Scott went to great lengths to find them, even performing the Memory Manipulation Ritual without consent on fellow Chimera Corey Bryant. When Hayden was fatally poisoned with Modified Mercury by the Dread Doctors, Liam begged Scott to fulfill his promise by giving her the Bite, but Scott, knowing she was weakened and fearing that combining the Bite with the poison in her system could kill her, refused to take that chance, angering Liam. Theo Raeken, a Werewolf-Werecoyote Chimera who was masquerading as a true Werewolf and was secretly working with the Dread Doctors, took advantage of Liam's anger and manipulated him into attacking Scott with the intent to kill him and steal his Alpha powers so he could give the dying Hayden the Bite himself; this plan was not successful, as Liam was stopped before he could kill Scott, forcing Theo to kill Scott himself, though his mother Melissa McCall brought him back with the supermoon and CPR. Scott, like Liam, was devastated by Hayden's death, which he believed to be one of his many failures in dealing with the Dread Doctors and their Chimeras. Hours later, Hayden, along with her fellow deceased Chimeras Tracy Stewart, Josh Diaz, and Corey Bryant, was resurrected by Theo using the Dread Doctors' Green Serum. After Hayden's resurrection, her personality became darker, and her gratitude toward Theo for bringing her back to life combined with her difficulty believing Scott had what it took to fight the Dread Doctors' newly-reborn Beast of Gevaudan caused her to join Theo's Chimera Pack, though she continued her relationship with Liam, giving her one lingering connection to the McCall Pack. However, while she was assigned to watch the recently-captured Deucalion by Theo, the two had a conversation that led her to realize that Theo only valued his "Betas" as much as they could gain him power and that he was perfectly content to allow them to die in his defense. From then on, she understood that Scott and his pack were who she should be trusting due to Scott's intent to protect the entire town from supernatural threats, so she aligned herself with McCall Pack instead. After the Beast, who was possessing her friend Mason, critically injured Hayden, she found herself at Alan Deaton's animal clinic, where he stabilized the wound but warned her it may not heal. Not wanting to risk death a second time, Scott gave her the Bite to save her life, transforming her from a Werewolf-Werejaguar Chimera to a true Werewolf and his second-bitten Beta. As Scott's Beta, Hayden joined Liam, Scott, and Malia Tate as the pack's shapeshifter "muscle" while also proving herself to be intelligent enough to assist Lydia Martin and Mason Hewitt as the "brains" as well. While fighting the Ghost Riders with Liam at the Beacon County Sheriff's Station, she allowed herself to be captured solely so Liam would have the time to warn Scott about what was happening, confident that her Alpha and Liam would come up with a plan to save her from the Phantom Train Station. Following Hayden's rescue from the Wild Hunt, she made the difficult decision to leave Beacon Hills with her sister, Valerie Clark, to protect her from the supernatural world. It is presumed that Hayden and Scott are still close despite the distance between them due to their Alpha-Beta bond and her ties to Liam. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= In Memory Lost, In Superposition, In Sundowning, In Relics, In Radio Silence, In Ghosted, In Heartless, In Blitzkrieg, In Riders on the Storm, Trivia *Scott gave Hayden "the Bite" in a life-or-death situation after she was critically wounded by Sebastien Valet in Season 5B's Apotheosis. This is a parallel to how Scott gave his first Beta, Liam, "the Bite" when he was moments from death by falling off the roof of the high school in Season 4's Muted. *Hayden is in a romantic relationship with Scott's first bitten Beta, Liam, and they are the only two people who Scott has given "the Bite," excluding the Nogitsune, who had only been bitten for a few moments before he was reverted to his fly form. *Hayden initially didn't understand the faith that the pack had in Scott after her resurrection, and at first, she followed Theo Raeken instead, believing that his more aggressive and ruthless nature would better protect everyone from the Beast of Gevaudan. However, after she saw everything that Scott was willing to put himself through in order to protect Beacon Hills and saw the lengths that the rest of his pack were willing to go through in order to defend him and fight alongside him made her realize that he was the better leader, especially after coming to the realization that Theo saw his "Betas" more as pawns to be used as needed to protect and defend himself. *Scott refused to turn Hayden the first time she was near death as he worried "the Bite" could kill her faster than the mercury could due to how weak she was. However, the second time, he took the chance to turn her, as neither he nor Hayden herself wanted her to die a second time. *Hayden was a member of Scott's pack until she left Beacon Hills between Season 6A and Season 6B. She is now presumably just an ally to the pack rather than a fully-fledged member. Gallery Hayden and scott strange frequencies.jpg Hayden and scott lies of omission.jpg Hayden liam scott a credible threat.gif Hayden and scott apotheosis 1.jpg Hayden and scott apotheosis 3.jpg Hayden and scott apotheosis 4.jpg Hayden and scott apotheosis 2.jpg Hayden and scott heartless.jpg Hayden and scott heartless 1.jpg Hayden and scott heartless 2.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships